thefaultinourstarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hazel Grace Lancaster
'''Hazel' Grace Lancaster, born on September 29th and aged sixteen, is the main character of The Fault in Our Stars, the book is written from her perspective. She does not have siblings and is the daughter to Mr. Lancaster and Mrs. Lancaster, friend of Isaac and girlfriend of Augustus Waters. Hazel finished high school early and has already begun pursuing a college education. She is diagnosed with Stage 4 Thyroid cancer with metastasis forming in her lungs, but has managed to live with her disease owing to doeses of an experimental drug called Phalanxifor. In the beginning of TFiOS, ''Hazel's mother decides that Hazel is depressed and sends her to a Support Group that meet every Wednesday, held in a church basement, referred to as 'the Heart of Jesus' by their leader Patrick. Hazel met Augustus and Isaac in the Support Group a few weeks after she joined in the 'Literal Heart of Jesus'. During that day in Support Group it was found that Isaac would undergo surgery and go blind in a few weeks. When Hazel first talked to Augustus, he took out a cigarette and put it between his teeth, but did not light it. He said the words; ''"It's a metaphor, you put the killing thing between your teeth, but you don't give it the power to do its killing." '' Hazel noticed that Isaac and Monica were making out and repeating the words 'always'. She later found out they had made a promise to always be together, and therefore they always repeated the words 'always'. In the early blooming of Hazel and Augustus' relationship, Augustus compares Hazel to Natalie Portman in ''V for Vendetta. '' Appearance Hazel is described as having short dark hair and green eyes, she describes herself as having 'chipmunk cheeks' from steroidal treatment.Augustus first mistakes hazel to be his ex girlfriend who was pretty which gives an idea that hazel might also be pretty.He even thinks hazel looks like Natalie Portman in V for Vendetta who is actully hot(according to hazel). Hazel also had a busy social life and had boyfriends before her cancer. Augustua finds hazel extremely hot.She suffers from stage four thyroid cancer that had spread to her lungs. For this reason, Hazel must carry an oxygen tank and nasal cannulas wherever she goes. Relationships Augustus Waters Hazel starts to develop strong feelings for Augustus early in the book, even though she tries to surpress these feelings. Augustus and Hazel begin as very close friends, Hazel thens falls in love with Augustus like sleep; slowly and then all at once. From early in the beginning of their friendship, they both enjoyed watching movies together and playing video games. The first movie Hazel saw with Augustus was ''V for Vendetta, and one of the crucial reasons that they became friends in the first place. Hazel lended Augustus An Imperial Affliction ''which helped them bond, seeing as Augustus loved the novel as much as she did.Hazel and augustus make out too in the hotel. And they are not some highschool romance case but they are deeply in love with each other as if they both are a single soul in two different bodies. Isaac Hazel and Isaac were friends from the beginning of the Support Group but they became better friends through Augustus. Their relationship isn't as close as Augustus is with Isaac but they are still good friends and enjoy being in each others company, they also enjoy playing video games with each other. Hazel feels sympathetic for him after his girlfriend Monica breaks up with him upon hearing he would lose his sight completely. Neither of them ever show any kind of affection towards each other. Kaitlyn Hazel and Kaitlyn are school friends, but Hazel suggests that they lost their relationship because Kaitlyn feels awkward around Hazel after her thyroid cancer. They drifted apart, but Hazel says she likes to spend a little time with. Hazel meets up with her at the mall in the beginning of the story, but later lies and says that she is leaving, but actually just goes to read a book in the other part of the mall. Afterwards, she is not mentioned in the book. Kaitlyn has a busy social life and finds it hard to fit everyone in. Patrick Patrick is the leader of the Support Group. Hazel is not a friend of Patrick but she doesn't hate or like him very much. She enjoys making fun of him. Hazel feels a bit sorry for Patrick, since he doesn't have a proper life but nevertheless she and Patrick don't talk much except when necessary. Mrs. Lancaster Hazel loves her mother as much as she loves her father and is very connected to her. At times she wants her to just leave her alone and thinks she doesn't understand her condition or her feelings, but deep down she knows her mother loves her. Mr. Lancaster Hazel loves her father very much. Sometimes she thinks he doesn't understand her or her feelings but aside from that, she cares for him and doesn't want to purposefully hurt or upset him. Peter Van Houten Hazel says early in the book that Peter Van Houten is her favorite author of all times and that she wanted to meet him to find out how ''An Imperial Affliction ended. She writes a long letter to him to which he doesn't reply, but instead his ex-assisstant Lidewij Vligenthart replies. Later, Augustus takes Hazel to Amsterdam where they both meet Peter Van Houten and Hazel is disappointed to find out that Van Houten is really a raging alcoholic who has given up on writing. Hazel describes Van Houten as a prick and she hates him. Isaac Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cancer Victims Category:Teens